Land Claims
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Oneshot. Russia pays canada a visit in order to dicuss who the artic circle truely belongs to. How will this play out ?


The Canadian sat on his couch, a plate of pancakes in front of him. He shoveled in a forkful of the syrup-drowned breakfast pastry just as a knock sounded at his door. "Just a second, sil'vous plait!" He called out to the unknown person on his doorstep, getting up happily and making his way to the door, giving his polar bear an energetic pat to the head as he passed him by.

The tubby little bear sat alone by his food bowl, a partially eaten cooked trout between his paws as his beady eyes followed his master. "I wonder who it could be Kumajiji" the Canadian playfully asked the bear before reaching the door. "Who are you?" Kumajiro asked his owner for the umpteenth time that day before turning back to his lunch.

He opened the door, a small smile playing across his lips as he looked through the small crack he had made for seeing who the guest was. "Bonjour, How can I…" The Canadian suddenly blinked, his eyes locking on an infamous country's childish face. "Matvey! It is Russia, Da. I vanted to have discussion vith you about Arctic Circle today." The country blurted cheerfully.

The Canadian visibly wilted, not this again… he had just settled the dispute between himself and Greenland over that tiny spot of land known as Hans Island. The blonde found the whole land claim dispute a complete waste of time. It was just country after country preying on and heckling him about land that he either already owned or was the one most suited to own.

It was like they were ripping off pieces of him until he was no longer the second largest country… not that anyone really cared that he was. It was like he was such a nobody that no one recognized what was his; actually… that was really what was going on this whole time. The Russian that stood before him was no exception, he was just here to try and rip more pieces of the Canadian off, but the time the normally meek and pacifist country was not going to allow it.

"I can be coming inside now, da? It is starting to get cold outside." The other cocked his head and smiled the Canadian blinking in surprise. "Huh?" he gaped as he looked behind the large country, a raging blizzard causing the snow to pile up even though just a moment ago he could have sworn all the snow was being melted away by the sun. "Y-yes, come in." The Canadian nodded, watching the smiling country as he walked past him. He peered curiously out his door once more before shutting it, yes his weather was unpredictable, but this was kind of ridiculous.

"Y-You must be freezing, I'll make some tea." The Canadian offered, getting an appraising nod from the other as he took a seat, his eyes roaming the inside of the Canadian's home. "Da, I vould love some tea" the other sent another smile the Canadians way before the shaky blonde disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the frantic nation came out with a tea tray, freezing in the doorway at the sight that welcomed him.

"Ah, Matvey's house is so nice!" remarked the Russian; the Canadian's used fork dangling from his lips. In his lap he held the nation's pet Polar bear who was licking the Canadian's empty plate of crumbs and syrup while the larger of the two nations petted him. "M-Maple…" the other felt close to tears, first the scary nation had showed up unexpectedly to argue about land, and now here he was, sitting on his couch, eating his lunch, and pampering his pet as if he owned the place.

Matthew's expression apparently portrayed more feeling than he would have cared to share with the other, as Ivan looked down at the plate and fork still between his lips. "Ah, vas this Matvey's lunch I just ate? I apologize, I can be such a bother sometimes I knov" The other smiled, a hint of menace to him. "N-No not at all! I was actually just about to put the rest away as leftovers… b-but I'm glad someone else came and ate them up!" The Canadian stuttered with a nervous laugh.

The Russian cocked his head before taking the fork from his mouth and laying it on the now barren plate, placing it on the table. "Xорошо! I vould not vant to offend my Northern comrade by eating his ration of bread. That vould make a very bad reputation of me, da?" The male giggled childishly, compelling the other to laugh along with him. he set down the tea and served them both a cup, failing to notice how the Russian's eyes that only a few moments ago were perpetually roaming his décor, came to rest on the Canadian's frilly white apron that he had forgotten to take off after brewing the tea.

"What was it you wanted to talk about again, Mr. Russia?" The Canadian asked politely as he took a seat on the chair across from the large country, trying his best to stick to business. The man blinked for a moment, holding his cup and saucer up thoughtfully

"Right, vell, the past days I have been talking vith the others. You are the last person I must visit Matvey… I am prepared to present the evidence needed to convince Matvey that the Arctic Circle is a part of Russia's territory, da!" Russia took a deep sip of the quickly cooling liquid as the Canadian gave a deep sigh.

"Well Mr.… Russia… If it's all the same to you… I… I believe the Arctic Circle is actually Canadian territory… because w-well… I am the closest land mass to it..." the smaller nation shifted uncomfortably under the eyes of the other. "Ahaha; that is very funny Matvey! Vell you may think that, but unlike me, you did not place your flag under the North Pole and in the artic sea floor da? Therefore the arctic belongs to Russia!" The forceful nation proclaimed. "W-Well… placing your flag there doesn't really mean anything… just because the American flag is on the moon, doesn't mean that the moon belongs to…" The other stopped himself too late before he realized the sensitive subject he had just drug up.

"A-Ah… I mean…" The male bit his lip, his hands balling up his apron in anxiety. Ivan's smile seemed to freeze on his face, a dark aura surrounding him. "Matvey, ve've had a discussion like this one before… da?" The other asked a hint of irritation beneath his cheerful tone. "Y-Yes we have…" Matthew answered quietly, remembering back to when Russia had come to his house, asking for the top part of his land and causing him to scramble and spread out his citizens towards the north in order to salvage it.

"Da, you remember, and I vas right then too, you still have much land that is belonging to mother Russia" the other remarked almost casually. "If you vere to become one vith me, then you vould not have to be bothered anymore, da? We would be the largest country and no one could cheat us out of our land, you vill become one with me, da Matvey?" the other looked to him with a childish but still somehow frightening gleam in his eyes. It was then that Matthew realized what the glow was… Russia was perfectly aware of how intimidating he was seen by the other countries, and even though he seemed innocent he was really just watching them squirm and bend to his will like a child would with anything they considered lower than themselves.

"Your offer sounds lovely but… I… I like my sovereignty…. A-and if it's not too much trouble… can you call me Mr. Canada or… Canada… and not "Matvey" anymore? I… I just like to act professional is all…" the Canadian took a sip of his now room temperature tea, his nerves clearly on edge, especially in the eyes of the man sitting across from him.

The Russian looked a little shocked before he leaned forward, cupping the other's chin, starling the Canadian with the gentle touch. "There is no need to be so tense Matvey, ve are comrades da? Ve do not fight and ve have nice talks at times." The other smiled his voice a soft and surprisingly soothing. "Th-That is true…" Matthew blushed, a bit uncomfortable with the other's close proximity.

"Da, it is true… besides… I like calling you Matvey, its cute just like your sweet face~" The other purred, making the Canadian blush even deeper. Kumajiro crawled off the couch the Russian was no longer occupying, going off to sleep somewhere, oblivious as always to the surroundings. "I-Ivan…" Canada stuttered, receiving an affectionate pat on the head from the other as a reward for the using the other's human name.

"Nov my Matvey is understanding, da!" Russia grinned, pulling his hand away slowly, unknowingly brushing the Canadian's erogenous zone. "A-Ah-haah~" The boy's toes curled as he suddenly was jolted into arching, his mouth agape and his blush coming in maple-leaf red. The other blushed and looked at the Canadian, curiosity ensuing.

"V-Vhat's vrong Matvey?" The other asked a bit shakily, accidentally rubbing the hair again, making Matthew cry out even louder, his body trembling. Tears stung the Canadian's eyes, normally he wouldn't be so sensitive to the touches, however… because he had gone without anyone for so long and because of the larger nation's advances, it was like he had been slipped an aphrodisiac.

"I-Ivan…" the other called as he trembled, his violet eyes hazing. The Russian traced back and figured the hair was the cause of these reactions. He took it carefully between his finger sand stroked, a cruel smile taking form as the Canadian cried out, gripping the other's jacket.

"S-Stops... pl-ease…" He croaked, the adorable large tears still fighting to break loose and his parted lips letting escape a thin trail of saliva from underneath his partially protruding tongue. "My, My… Matvey is very cute like this. I do not vish to stop and risk not seeing his beautiful face like this anymore. Russia vill make his pretty face do more things instead… and his gorgeous body vill thank me for it, da?" The other smiled childishly, licking up the hair's length.

The way the Canadian reacted next proved he had found a real treasure. Without any more hesitation the Canadian was pinned to the couch by the larger nation, his erogenous hair still clutched between the other's fingers as they shared a passionate kiss. The Russian pulled away, hearing the other nation pant for breath as soon as he did so.

He smiled gently and ran his gloved fingers over the other's neck, starting to place gentle kisses before nips and licks, his hands working on removing the apron and hoodie the Canadian was dressed in. Matthew panted and moaned; his stomach flipping as he felt the other nation's string hands moves under his shirt and over his soft skin. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of it, he couldn't quite understand how Russia was making him feel this way, but he didn't want to push his luck and risk stopping this wonderful feeling of being wanted.

"Ooh, Matvey has a bit of muscle da~" The Russian stated, noticing the Canadian's forming six-pack and running his fingers over it. The Canadian gave a light shiver in response. "Y-You know I play a lot of hockey…" The other blushed, turning his head only for the Russian to nibble it. "Da, I remember, my Matvey always looked so beautiful on the ice like a sunflover in a field of snov" the Russian licked long the other's ear and neck, going south as he secretly began undressing.

The Canadian stopped him swiftly, his nimble fingers picking up where the other left off. Ivan smiled gently, watching the other undo his coat and his undershirt. "My sweet Matvey really vants this, da?" The larder male shrugged off the top half of his clothes, his now bare hands grabbing for Mathew's belt, his thick Russian tongue licking up the other's abs and circling one perked nipple.

The blonde moaned and grabbed the other's hands a bit nervously, earning a gentle chuckle form the platinum haired man. "Just relax da? I promise I vill treat my beautiful sunflover vith care" he vowed, his lips forming around the other's peak. Mathew moaned and weaved his fingers into the other's shaggy hair, his breath hitching and lips parting with sharp moans every time the other bit.

They finally parted, both taking turns undoing the other's trousers. The Russian roughly tugged off the Canadian's jeans and tossed them almost clear across the room. The shy male shivered a bit, his legs closing a bit as the other's violet eyes moved over him hungrily. Ivan hooked his fingers under the waistband of the other's maple-leaf printed boxers, sliding them down swiftly.

Mathew trembled, his blush-violet eyes averted as his already stiff member stood at attention in the open air. Ivan teased the tip of it with his bare fingers, smiling somewhat perversely. "Matvey is already excited da? His cute self is already leaking~" the cooed, pulling his finger away from the other's head and revealing a sticky string of precum from the other's head to his digit.

The other blushed, his eyes hazy as he watched the string break, the other sucking on his finger and cleaning the substance off. "Please… Ivan… stop teasing" the other pleased gently, pulling the other in for a long kiss, his maple flavored tongue sliding against the other's that tasted faintly of vodka and that was thick with the throaty but beautiful accent. The blonde pulled off the other's boxers, squeaking a bit when he felt the other's member brush his inner thigh as soon as it was freed.

"Matvey…" the other panted, pressing his fingers to the smaller's lips. The Canadian hesitated before taking the other's fingers in, his love of ice cream and thick stacks of pancakes obviously preparing him enough to take in the other's fingers. The Russian moaned throatily, feeling the small tongue lap around and between his bare digits, watching some saliva escape the corner other's lips.

He took back his fingers and pulled the other in his lap, sitting up with the shy Canadian who held onto his broad shoulders gently. "Ready Matvey?" the other asked gently, getting a small not in response. The Russian brought his nearly dripping digits around to the other's back, beginning to gently stroke the Canadian as he gently prodded at the tight entrance.

Matthew moaned gently, gripping the other's shoulders as the first digit slipped in. "Nnn, Matvey is a virgin da?" The other questioned, noticing how tight the smaller male was. Mathew nodded, a few tears threatening to escape before he felt the digit begin to move inside of him, prodding to find his most sensitive spot. For a few minutes the Canadian remained in pained silence before suddenly a point inside his was struck, sending a spark of pleasure though him.

The Russian grinned, hearing the boy's sweet moan and watching his smooth back arch delicately. "Here~?" Ivan teased, hitting the spot over and over again, just to see the look on the Canadian's reddened face. He added a few more fingers, enjoying how the other rocked with his fingers, sending them to that amazing spot inside of him each time.

"Ivan… I-I'm ready… please…" The meek male whispered wantonly against the other's neck, his soft lips dancing across the incredibly sensitive skin there before his teeth met and pulled the flesh heatedly. The Russian gave a loud and deep moan, removing his fingers as he watched the Canadian's more forceful side unleash. He positioned himself at the other's entrance, waiting until the Canadian gave him some sign to continue.

"Go ahead" Matthew urged, his hand stroking through the other hair and their eyes locking, each clearly showing lust. The Russian pressed in, filling the other quickly so as not to prolong the other's suffering. Canada arched and screamed slightly, scratching the other's back and chest as he bit his lip. The Russian merely moaned gently and licked across the other's bottom lip, waiting until the other loosened slightly so he could move; the incredibly tight other not allowing him the freedom he needed.

Finally the Canadian relaxed, starting to move impatiently on the other. The Russian smiled, a few beads of sweat rolling down his large chest and handsome face as he began to thrust up forcibly, gripping and slightly scratching the other's petite hips. Canada threw back his head, digging his nails into the other's strong shoulders as he let out cry after cry of pain-lace ecstasy. As the larger of the two adjusted the thrusts, all pain disappeared from the other's voice, giving way to intense pleasure as his prostate was struck with hard and dead-on accuracy each time.

"I-Ivan!" the other cried, his body rocked by the larger nation. "Da?" The Russian moved his large hand to the middle of the other's back, his other hand cupping the boy's face, in almost a motherly way as he melted; the Canadian's look of constant ecstasy instilling a feel of accomplishment within him. "I… I…" the other closed his eyes, blushing and moving into the others arms more.

"I understand" the other smiled, stroking the other at a quicker pace in order to help him reach his climax. The boy tightened with the rising feeling of urgency within his core, the constant sparks of pleasure within him pushing him closer and closer to the edge. "IVAN!" He screamed, tears escaping as he nearly stated sobbing at the feeling of his own release, he didn't think such an amazing sensation existed, and the added bonus of being held by another was too much to contain.

"M-Mat…vey..." The other came hard inside the irresistibly soft and tight Canadian, His hot seed filling the other to the core and spilling over. He smiled as he felt the other coat his chest and tight stomach, his orgasm seeming to have been bunched up a notch because of the other's release. They both collapsed; the Russian lying partially on top of the gentle and now physically drained Canadian.

The blonde ran his fingers through the other's hair while the childish adult in turn nuzzled into the other's ribs. The Russian looked up when he felt the other's diaphragm jolting, as if the other had hiccups. He saw the tears that poured down his little lover's sweet ace and leaned up to wipe at them.

"Vhat's vrong my little подсолнух?" The other asked, concern ringing through his voice clearly. "Y-You just tricked me to get my land didn't you?" the other accused, shocking the other nation. "нет" the other responded sternly, kissing the other's tears away.

"I have alvays liked Matvey, I vas not even thinking of his land vhen I came here, I vas just giving an excuse to be let in" the other smiled earnestly. "R-Really?" the other sniffled, wiping bitterly at his tears as he calmed down. "Da; is true" the other said, taking the boy's hand and hissing the back of it.

"Although; you have become one vith Russian now, da? So I expect you to act as… how you say… my boyfriend?" the other smiled childishly, the Canadian's face lighting up like a ray of sun at the proposition. "Of course!" he responded, smiling brightly.

"Good, nov roll over, ve are going to be doing very many more kinky things! I vant to see my Matvey cum again lots, and hear his cute little voice scream Russia's name~" The other smiled, grabbing his prized scarp and pulling it taunt as if to indicate he was going to tie up his captive sunflower with it. "E-Eh, don't you think once is e-enough for today?" the Canadian, blushed, truing to squirm away, only to be grabbed by the hips. "нет, nov surrender your vital regions to mother Russia and give him your tight Canadian bottom~" The other commanded sternly, his childlike voice laced with mirth.

The day passed by quickly as the couple tumbled over and over throughout the house. Finally evening came and they shared the Canadian's bed, each entangled in one another. "I love you Matvey" the Russian whispered unto the Canadian's hair. The blonde smiled "I love you too" The other whispered back, his bear suddenly jumping on the bed and curling up with them. With that they went to sleep, a warm cluster of bodies together between the sheets as the snow softly fell outside.


End file.
